Many search applications (“apps”) provide a user with his past search queries. Providing a user with his past search queries may allow the user to re-run a previously performed search and receive the previously provided search results. If a user wishes to view a specific search result from a previously performed search, the user must re-run the search by entering the search query again and selecting the specific search result from among all the search results. This action of having to search again in order to find a previously selected search result can be a slow and tedious process.